Three wherewolves, Two students, One pot of coffee and Ianto Jones
by Demetra Rose Riddle
Summary: series two torchwood, next gereration harry potter. Ianto has more than one secrect in fact he has two and then one hes only willing to share to the moon. Written by Torchwoodlover-123 and Demetra Rose Riddle
1. Chapter 1

"Ianto! I need those welsh vowels and that wonderful stuff you call coffee!"

As if on cue Ianto appeared at the door to Jacks office, a smirk on his face as he walked over to his desk.

"You called sir" he leaned into Jack close enough for the other man to smell the aroma of coffee on him.

As quick as he had leaned in, Ianto leaned back and grabbed the coffee he had put on the edge of the desk noticing that it was luke-warm he muttered something under his breath

"Incendio!"

And then the coffee was instantly warm to the same temperature it was when he had first brewed it. "What would I do without you Ianto Jones?"

"Die, if you could of course" Ianto said grinning. And with that he left a mouth opened Jack at his desk with his now warm coffee.

**_On the other side of Cardiff…_**

"OW MY GOD! IT`S SO FRICKING FREEZING"!Lucy complained to her sister.

"Oh my god do you have to yell!" Anwen pulled out her black wand, pointed it at the log near her feet and cast the same spell her dad had earlier that morning

"Incendio"


	2. Chapter 2

"Well that's not fair! Not all of us are in second year unlike some people"! Lucy said sticking her tongue out at her older sister.

The two girls continued north to were Ianto house was in the countryside.

The day passed quite quickly for both groups of people, with Ianto doing the coffee rounds and Owen making snarky remarks of shagging the boss, which Ianto would take the scolding coffee in his hands and through it all over Owen, and at the few moments in the day when he didn't have coffee he would simply slap Owen till he was unconscious. Well in his head of course.

The two girls had reached the house and let themselves in; they knew where their rooms were of course but the house was relatively unlived in since Ianto had an apartment in the city and the girls were away for most of the year. That was to help them keep up the image of being normal.

The girls knew that their single father would be home later so they set about making tea. But today they were wrong.

Ianto walked through the door, to hear the girls having an argument about Anwen not letting Lucy lick the spoon that had cake mixture on.

"TAD"! Anwen called when she saw her father walk into the hall, and dropped the spoon that she was holding out of Lucy`s reach

Lucy ran to her dad`s arms, as did Anwen after her.

"How are my favourite cubs"?Ianto asked his daughters, as he picked Lucy up.

"Tad I won an award for the best potion"! Lucy exclaimed to him whilst giving him the biggest smile ever.

"Well you would wouldn't you, my smart raven" he said as he ruffled Lucy`s jet black hair.

Although the girls were sisters they had many differences, the first was that even though Ianto`s hair was brown Lucy had jet black hair and Anwen had blond hair. The second difference was that Lucy was in Ravenclaw and Anwen was in Gryffindore. And the third was that even though Anwen was the quieter of the two she played quiditch and guitar, whereas Lucy drew and read a lot.

"And how's my keeper" Ianto said putting Lucy down and pulling Anwen into him.

"Good I saved us from being beat by Slytherin"!

"That's great! Where are your trunks girls"? Ianto asked

Lucy was the first to reply

"Upstairs in our rooms" and Ianto nodded

"Good. Where are your owls"?

This time Anwen answered

"On their way, there just delivering Christmas cards". Suddenly a hoot brook the silence as two owls came into view, a black owl flew through the open window and landed next to Anwen, to which she immediately started stroking her beloved owl.

"Hello Jet" she said to her owl as she took the large amount of letters off him.

The other owl was a snowy owl and belonged to Lucy, but instead of flying though the open window it missed the gap and flew straight into the window.

"Snowy? You ok"? Lucy called to her owl. She received a hoot as her owl landed on the table next to her and dropped the letters in her hand. Lucy was concerned for her owl whereas Anwen just started laughing.

At this Lucy got really angry and started yelling at Anwen.

"IT`S NOT FUNNY! WHAT IF SHE GOT HURT! WOULD YOU STILL BE LAUGHING?"

"Calm down Luc it was pretty funny" Anwen said trying to calm her sister down

"WHAT IF IT WAS YOUR OWL? AND I WAS THAT INCONSIDERATE AND STARTED LAUGHING YOU WOULDN'T LIKE THAT WOULD YOU!" Lucy continued

Just as soon as she had finished that sentence Lucy passed out. Luckily before her head it the blue, tile floor Ianto caught her.

"What happened?" Anwen asked her tad.

"Not sure, check when the next full moon is" Ianto asked his eldest daughter, whilst he went to put Lucy in her bed.

"Three days" Anwen called as Ianto reached Lucy's bedroom.

Ianto came down the stairs swiftly and stood next to his daughter who was staring at their calendar. The calendar had a picture of a mother wolf and her two cubs playing in the snow. The calendar they owned was a scientific one and it showed the all the dates for the full moon.

"Do you think?" Anwen asked curiously at her father.

"Yes, I think Lucy will be transforming with us on the full moon". Ianto replied flatly.


End file.
